


I've Got No Plans At All To Leave

by louistomlincry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, but not really, definitely an au tho, kind of a coffee shop au, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlincry/pseuds/louistomlincry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So with his newfound confidence in how drool-worthy he looked, he marched right up to Harry’s door and – froze. His fist was raised, ready to knock, but he physically couldn’t do it. <i>No, no, no!<i> He couldn’t be getting cold feet now! He was so close!</i></i></p><p>or Louis and Harry meet in a coffee shop and Louis is nervous for their date</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got No Plans At All To Leave

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! have this terrible fic!!
> 
> also i wrote this in like 45 minutes so i'm sorry if it's bad! i actually write most of these in under an hour which is probably why most of them are shit but whatever
> 
> oh also!!!! the title is from the song One by Ed Sheeran!!

Louis was practically shaking with nerves. Why, he had no idea. It was just Harry! Why was he so nervous to go on a date with the clumsy, timid barista?

Louis and Harry had met about a month ago, when Louis stumbled into the tiny coffee shop Harry had just gotten a job at to escape the cold. As Louis was never really a coffee guy, he’d gotten tea instead and Harry had made fun of him for it; coming into a coffee shop for _tea _. Harry just couldn’t believe it.__

The tea had been amazing though, so Louis went in almost every day after that, right before his 10 o’clock class. Louis tried to convince himself he only went in every day because the tea was great, but he knew it was actually because of the gorgeous boy behind the counter (but the tea really was great).

Louis had observed that this boy stumbled quite a bit, as he basically had noodle legs, and was quite clumsy. Louis almost didn’t believe he was real.

After about two weeks, he found out his name was Harry and he said something poetic like “pretty name for a pretty face”.

Okay, so it wasn’t Louis’ best work but it made Harry blush like a madman so Louis counted it as a win. And after weeks of shameless flirting, Louis finally gathered up the courage to ask this dimpled cutie on a date.

Louis honestly wasn’t too shocked when Harry agreed (they’d been flirting for _forever _okay) and they’d exchanged numbers to set a date and time.__

That date and time happened to be right now though, and Louis was kind of rethinking this whole thing. Okay, no he wasn’t. He _really _liked Harry and also happened to really want to go on a date with him, and nerves weren’t going to get in the way of that!__

Louis got out of his car with determination and straightened out his shirt. He’d asked his roommate, Zayn, to help him pick out an outfit (can you say _cliché _) because he really wanted to impress Harry (he already had) and _honestly _, what do you wear on a date anyways?____

Louis never really was one for dates. His only girlfriend was in the beginning of secondary school and he couldn’t even drive then, let alone go on a _date _. So yeah, he’d freaked out a bit.__

Luckily, Zayn was a fashion major and threw Louis’ lucky jeans at his face and told him to put on a shirt that didn’t smell like shit.

Okay, so Zayn wasn’t a fashion major, but he did look like a model so Louis counted himself lucky. He wore his best jeans (and by best he means most figure hugging. He has a great ass), a red shirt that was actually probably his mum’s at one point, a nice warm coat, and a scarf with a black beanie to top it off. Zayn approved.

So with his newfound confidence in how drool-worthy he looked, he marched right up to Harry’s door and – froze. His fist was raised, ready to knock, but he physically couldn’t do it. _No, no, no! _He couldn’t be getting cold feet now! He was so close!__

He took a deep breath and thought about how cute Harry looked the other day in that beanie with his hair pushed up into it and curls framing his face as he smiled shyly at him, barely showing his dimples.

Apparently, this thought gave him the courage to actually knock and once he did, the nerves came rushing back.

He was _so _not ready to do this. A date? What was he thinking? He can’t go on a date! Harry is _so _far out of his league. He was super gorgeous, tall, had fucking _dimples _for crying out loud, and he was the biggest dork Louis had ever encountered.______

But as soon as Harry opened the door while wearing a KISS shirt underneath a red flannel and a really soft looking brown coat, his nerves were just gone. Along with his breath.

Harry literally took his breath away. His hair looked amazing pulled back into a bun (why he thought this _now _was weird, he’d seen Harry with a bun before) and he was chewing on his bottom lip making his lips even more red then they already were and Louis was pretty sure he was gonna die soon. This boy was going to be the death of him.__

“Hi,” he breathed out. Harry tried to bite back a smile at how breathy Louis sounded. Did he do that?

“Hi,” he said back as he couldn’t hold back his smile anymore and let a dimple pop out.

“Shall we?” Louis asked as he held out his arm. Harry let out a timid giggle - a _giggle _\- and Louis smiled.__

“We shall,” Harry declared as he intertwined their arms. “So, where are we going, Lou?”

_Lou, he called me Lou. _And okay, Harry had called him Lou plenty of times, but this was different. They were going on a _date _. This was special.____

“Ice skating,” he replied. And he was happy he did because Harry’s face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree.

“Are you serious?” Harry was nearly bouncing with excitement.

Louis could only smile.

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can find me on tumblr at kittysforharry!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> hope you liked!!


End file.
